In recent years, with the popularization of mobile terminals such as digital cameras and smart phones, and the advancement of: social networking services (SNS) such as mixi (registered trademark), Facebook (registered trademark), and Flickr (registered trademark); and other content sharing services, users have more opportunities of easily capturing content such as pictures and videos, and of sharing them for fun.